Undivided
by MysticalPearl
Summary: The sequel to Unimpressed. Max and her remaining flock are in for some surprises when someone returns from the odds...but an even greater trouble develops along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi...Well...here is the first chapter!**

**Chapter 1**

**iPods**

Walking around town...trying to forget anything ever happened.

Me, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, Angel, and Total. We were missing someone, but I will get to that later.

"Max? Can we go to the electronics store? They might have iPods! They look soooo cool! Can we get one? Oops, maybe not. Am I bothering any-"

Nudge, Nudge, Nudge...

I looked to my right and saw a small Best Buy, and wasn't in the mood for arguing.

"Fine."

Everyone charged in all at once, leaving me almost swept away in their tailwind. When I had recovered, I cautiously opened the door.

Gasser and Iggy were...uh...listening...to game consoles, Nudge was looking at cell phones (as if) and Angel was with Total, checking out the TVs.

And I was by my pitiful self without my best friend. Pleasant, right?

_Look down._

That Jeb. Always coming back to bite ya.

I looked down, and saw an iPod lying on the floor. The screen was on, and some words were typed on it:

Slipped Away

I was curious, and although curiousity killed the bird kid, I picked it up and put the jacks in my ears. Nervously, I clicked the PLAY part of the wheel.

_Na na...na na-na na na..._

_I...miss you...miss you so bad._

_I won't for-get you...oh, it's so sad._

_I hope you can hear me...'cause I remember it clearly:_

_The day...you...slipped away-ee! _

_It was the day, I found it, won't be the same...oh!_

Oh God...how am I always watched?

_Na na...na na-na na na..._

_I didn't got around to kiss you,_

_Good-bye on the hand..._

_I wish that I could see you again.._

_I know that I can't_

_Oh, oh!_

_I hope you can hear me...'cause I remember it clearly:_

_The day...you...slipped away-ee! _

_It was the day, I found it, won't be the same!_

_Oh!_

Grusome pictures flashed across my mind...Fang hurt...Fang bloody...Fang dead.

_I've had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up?_

_I keep askin' why (I keep asking why)_

_And I can't take it!_

_It wasn't fake it!_

_It happened, you passed by!_

Nudge was now walking over to me, seeing my expression. Wordlessly, I gave her an earphone for her to listen to. Her eyes widened with the words.

_Now you're gone! Now you're gone! _

_There you go! There you go!_

_Somwhere I can't bring you back!_

_Now you're gone! Now your gone!_

_There you go! There you go!_

_Somewhere you're not coming ba-ack!_

Those last words...the way this artist sang them...it was so filled with emotion I wanted to cry.

And Nudge was already.

_The day...you...slipped away-ee!_

_Was the day, I found it, won't be the same!_

_No!_

_The day...you...slipped away-ee! _

_(da da-da, da da-da, da da-da, da da-da, da da-da, da da-da da!)_

_It was the day, I found it, won't be the same!_

_(da da-da, da da-da, da da-da, da da-da, da da-da, da da-da da!)_

_Oh!_

At first, I thought the song was over. Nudge was shaking from the memory and I was horified. The others started coming to us, confused looks on their faces.

_Na na...na na-na na na..._

_I...miss you._

* * *

**Hi! Well...I have a great story in my head! Oh...and the first person to give me the artist and the CD of the song, along with the name of Kelly Clarkson's new CD gets a sneak peek at my plot! WARNING: IF YOU TELL ANYONE, I WILL BE VERY MAD AND STOP WRITING MY STORY!**

**By the way: I am considering transforming this into a trilogy...**

**One more thing: I read something about the First Ever Maximum Ride Awards. Clue me in, okay?**


	2. Notes

**Hi...**

**I need more reviews:O  
**

**Anyway, you don't deserve this chapter, but oh well...**

* * *

Chapter 2 

Notes

I threw down the iPod. Oh my God...what the hell was with all this?

"Max? What wrong?" Angel asked with worry plastered on her small face.

"Jeb told me to look at the iPod. The song on it was...refreshing."

"Fang, right?" quivered Gazzy. His face was pale.

I nodded stiffly and played it again, full volume so everyone could hear.

* * *

_I...miss you._

The song was finished...and everyone was really pale and shocked.

"Um...wow. Oh gosh, wow..." Gasman was staring and staring at the iPod.

"Very depressing." Iggy replied stoically.

"Woof..." barked Total. Well.

"I want to get out of here."

I looked down at Angel, at her sweet and innocent face.

"Okay. Let's go home."

* * *

We were flying through the air...past all the streets, towns, cars...man, this was depressing. 

When Fang had died:  
1. I was crying hysterically in my bed. Totally not me...

2. Iggy was always on the couch. Doing nothing.

3. Nudge would walk around and then start sobbing wherever she was.

4. Gazzy wouldn't be able to sleep at night.

5. Angel would sit on her bed and look at pictures of us that Jeb had taken.

6. Total wouldn't talk as much. Impossible.

So...we were very depressed. Nothing soothed the burn in our hearts.

On the way home, we talked about the song. Nudge had insisted she heard a song with the same singer, but didn't know her name. Iggy was talking about her sounding a few years older than us. Gazzy was asking if she was a beach bunny. Where did he get that?

"Max...can I ask you something?"

Angel was holding Total, with difficulty, and was giving me a wide-eyed look.

"Do you think the whitecoats could fix Fang's heart and bring him back?"

I almost stopped breathing,

"I...I don't know. They weren't too impressed with him when he was alive..."

"Um...I guess..."

She flew back, her head down, thinking it over.

Huh.

Five minutes later we arrived at the house. We landed silently on the grass, and walked to the door.

As I turned the nob, I felt...a presence.

So I went in, followed by the Flock, and the first thing I saw was something lying on the table. A note.

I snatched it up and read it.

_Um...Hi._

_It's Fang. I'm alive, as you could tell. I don't know why, and I don't know how. I just woke up outside the school, in the wood. Well, I flew over here as fast I could (it turns out I now have super-speed like Max, because of my ability). I am really tired...by the time you've read this, I would be in my room, resting. Don't go nuts and scream and all that. I promise I will tell you everything I know when I wake up. _

_-**Fang**_

* * *

**Hi-hi! That is danish for hello! If you are wondering why I am speaking danish, it is because I am going to Danmark tomorrow for three weeks! I might be able to post one more chapter...I'm not sure.**

**Read and review!**


	3. Living

**Hi! This is my third chapter in a day! A new record! Yay!  
****To the point, Acavoo got it!**

**The Song I used: Slipped Away, although I revealed that already**

**Artist: _Avril Lavigne _**

**Kelly Clarkson Album: _My December_**

**Now Acavoo knows the secret...and better keep his/her mouth shut! (I couldn't tell which gender from the profile...;**

* * *

Chapter 3 

Living

Oh my freakin' God.

I stared and stared at the paper.

"What? Max, what is it?" Iggy was, for sure, a little upset he couldn't see the paper.

"Um..."

I read the paper aloud. Iggy was widening his eyes to the size of dinner plates, Nudge looked ready to scream, Gazzy was blubbering, and Angel had no emotion on her face. Reading everyone elses thoughts, her eyes widened a little. Total, looked between everyone and lay in a heap on the tile.

I very quietly walked out of the kitchen. I went down the hall until I came to Fang's room, and very slowly, not looking back to see if anybody was following me, opened the door.

Fang was on his bed, his legs stretched out like tree limbs, and one arm over his eyes.

He was breathing.

Quickly, but not so I'd make noise, I shut the door. I flipped around and almost shrieked when I saw the Flock was right behind me.

"So..."

Iggy glared at me.

"Well, folks, we're a group of seven again."

I wanted to faint.

* * *

Fang's POV 

_"Subject Seven, a.k.a Fang, needs a blood transfusion."_

_"Repair the wound!"_

_"Don't let him bleed!"_

_"Quickly, Ari, lay him down in the wood. He knows how to get home,"_

_"You piss me off! I want to kill him!"_

_"Don't be stupid, Ari. He will live..."_

I jolted awake, a cold sweat on my skin. I get pleasant dreams, huh?

The voices rang out in my head, and the more I thought about them, the more they seemed to drift away from my mind.

I sat up, feeling tired but strangly energetic at the same time.

I looked out the window. The sky was a blanket of darkness, and the moon glowed mysteriously. It was probably around 10 o' clock.

I stood up and walked out of the room, letting the voices of my dream replay in my head.

As I walked down the hall, I realized I heard voices from the living room.

"Iggy! Put it on the football game!"

"I'm trying, Gasser! The remote's not functioning!"

There was some shuffling and a few dull clicks.

"There's you're silly game! Next time just go up to the TV and change it! Yeesh, how stupid boys can be..."

I absently walked in. Everyone stopped talking.

"Hey..." I said, feeling veeeeeeeeeery...uh, alien. "Want to hear a story? It's called 'Fang Comes Back from the Dead'."

"Okay, buddy, let's hear it," replied Max, who was now brushing something out of Nudge's mane of wild curls.

I sat down, and I could feel twelve eyes, seeing and unseeing, burning into my face.

"Okay. Well, I died. It was really wierd...I don't know. I just closed my eyes and then...it felt like you went to sleep and had a dream, but couldn't remember it. Then I woke up in the wood in the morning, so I freaked out a bit. After I realized I was alive, I flew as fast as I could over here. Nobody was home, so I left a note on the table and slept. I kept hearing voices when I was sleeping...Jeb and Ari and other whitecoats. Probably stuff heard when they brought me back. Ari still wants to kill me, so, not everything changed. Jeb was wierd, as usual, and actually cared about what happened to me. So...yeah."

If everyone had lazer vision, I'd be scorched.

"So...you didn't see a white light?"

I laughed for the first time in a while and hit Iggy on the arm.

"Well...that's exciting. Now let's watch the news or something." Max went over to the TV and started changing the channels.

"Fang?"

I looked at Angel.

"Yes?"

"Can you go pick strawberries with me?"

I looked at her blankly.

"Right now?"

"Please?"

She was giving me a pleading look, but not Bambi eyes.

"Uh...okay."

Angel announced that we were going to fly around, and nobody argued.

We went out to the field, Angel with her basket and I walking next to her.

"Look! They're all ripe!"

"Wow. Maybe later you should look for recipes with strawberries, because it'll be a while until we run out."

The bushes were full of red strawberries, plump and just taunting you to eat one. I reached down and picked one, took off any stem or leaf, and ate it.

"Are they good? Should we get more?"

I chewed slowly, savoring the taste. Man, this year's crop was good.

"Sure, Angel. Take all the one's you want."

* * *

**Yay! Third chapter! Yay! Yay! Yay!**

**Randomly being random...**


	4. Fight

**Hi everybody! La la la la la la..**

**I am pretty sure this is the last chapter until I go...:(**

**And no, Dragonology, I can't bring the computer with me. **

**Onward! (Ooh! Do you remember that from the prequel?!?! HYPER!!)**

* * *

Chapter 4 

Fight

Fang's POV

When we came back with the basket over loaded with strawberries. Nudge and Iggy were estastic on making something out of them. I caught Gasser sneaking some of them. Three times. Total looked at Angel with a begging look whenever she ate one. And Max was glaring at me.

I noticed before she was curt and avoided me. The others looked nervous around me cause I was alive and all. But Angel had rested my case by telling me that she had told them not to be to giddy so it wouldn't be awkward. Thanks, kid.

In the middle of eating our catch of the day, Max, her jaw tight, came over and dragged me out of the kitchen. In the middle of dinner.

"Okay, I've had enough of this crap."

We were in the front yard, and Max looked like she wanted to use a butcher's knife on me...

"What crap?"

"I've had enough! I don't know if you were the one who died back there, or this is the fake."

What?!?

She shoved me hard into a tree, and being polite, I shoved her back.

"Max, I really died back there! And I am alive right now! I am not some Fang 2 clone that is going to kill you in your sleep! Now stop being stupid and accept it!"

"You can't be here! You're dead!"

Max was really scaring me. She sounded absolutally savage.

"They brought back Ari! Twice! They could save me, couldn't they?"

"No!"

"Just because they killed me doesn't mean Jeb wouldn't try to bring me back!"

Her eyes grew cold and dark, and I prepared for the worst.

"Jeb. Always Jeb. He betrayed us, nimrod. You're a traitor!"

* * *

Max's POV 

"Max, I don't know what has gotton into you, but you better stop it right now. I am here, and I am myself."

He stayed right where he was.

"Okay, fine! I'm sorry! I've been stressed!"

He did not take it.

"It's you and that Voice, right? You and saving the whole world! You let that get in the way of your family! You care more about your destiny than us? Fine! Be that way!"

I slapped him.

Read that more carefully: _I slapped him._

An audible _smack _was heard.

There was so much anger and fury in that hit to the face that Fang's neck snapped to the side.

Fang looked at me in horror. The side of his face was white.

"What the _hell is with you?"_ Fang roared. He gave me a glare and stomped back into the house.

Jeb's voice rang into my head;

_Traitor among traitor and death on the couple._

* * *

Fang's POV 

Damn it!

When I stormed back into the house, the right side of my face was throbbing and going red.

"Hi Fang! What happened? You don't look happy! Why is your face red...oh! She hit you!? Why did she hit you? She must be mad! Was all day!"

Angel turned to Nudge and whispered "Not now!"

I went into my room in a rush, not looking at anybody. I slumped into my bed, furious.

I sat there for a few minutes, and noticed something wasn't quite right with my pillow. I punched it and slipped my hand under, and felt something small and slim.

I pulled it out, and I was sure as heck surprised. An iPod.

I stared at the print written across it:

_**Nobody's Home**_

_**Avril Lavigne**_

_**Under My Skin**_

I was a little surprised. I put on the headphones and clicked PLAY.

_Well, I couldn't tell you_

_Why she felt that way; she felt it, everyday_

_And I couldn't help her_

_I just watched her make the same mistakes, again_

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many prob-lems_

_Don't no where she be-longs_

_Where she belongs_

Why did this ring a bell?

_She wants to go home!_

_But nobody's home!_

_That's where she lies..._

_Broken inside!_

_With no place to go, no place to go,_

_To dry her eyes..._

_Broken inside!_

Wow. This was full of emotion.

_Open your eyes,_

_And look outside_

_Find the reasons why..._

_You've been rejected._

_And now you can't find_

_What you've left behind..._

_Be strong, be strong, now._

_Too many, too many problems._

_Doesn't know where she be-longs,_

_Where she belongs._

_She wants to go home!_

_But nobody's home!_

_That's where she lies..._

_Broken inside!_

_With no place to go, no place to go,_

_To dry her eyes..._

_Broken inside!_

The music began to intensify in strength...

_Her feelings she hides!_

_Her dreams she can't find!_

_She's losin' her mind!_

_She's fallin' ba-hind!_

_She can't find her place!_

_She's losin' her faith!_

_She's fallin' from grace!_

_**She's all over the pla-ace!**_

_**Yeah! (**yeah)_

Wait. I know exactly what this reminds me of.

_She wants to go home!_

_But nobody's home!_

_That's where she lies..._

_Broken inside!_

_With no place to go, no place to go,_

_To dry her eyes..._

_Broken inside!_

Max.

_She's lost inside, lost inside!_

_Oh, oh..._

_She's lost inside, lost inside!_

_Oh, oh..._

_Oh..._

* * *

**Well...another chapter! Wheeeeee! What will you possibly do without me? Mwah ha ha...**


	5. Again

**Hi everyone! Yes, I have returned! I am going to write an interesting chapter today! Yay!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Again**

Fang's POV

I woke up sore, cold, and uncomfortable.

Great.

I sat up in my bed, but I hit my head on the roof of a dog crate.

Dog crate this, dog crate that. Bascially, it has "School" written all over it.

I sat up stiffly in the large crate.

Why was I here?

These scientists had wanted to rid of me. And I was back...why?

I looked over to my right to see Gaz's blue eyes looking up at me. He had wet streaks on his face and he was still sobbing quietly. Poor kid.

On my left, Ig was looking around with his blind eyes wide and senses tuned. Being alert, that fella.

And guess who was in front of me?

Jeb.

* * *

Max's POV

"Max?"

I swiveled my head sharply to the side.

It was morning, and we had just found the boys gone. The only ones at the house were me, Nudge, Angel and Total.

Total was resting at Nudge's feet.

"Yes?" I said rashly. I was beginning to mucho panic, cause, you know, Fang, Gazzy, and Iggy were _not freaking here!_

"Are we going to go kick mad scientist butt?" He lifted his leg and started grooming his...private.

Dogs.

_Max, remember I told you about traitor on traitor and death to the couple?_

_Yes, Voice, I remember very well! _I thought with cheerful rage.

_You don't have much time, so I am going to say this straight out. There has been a traitor in your group for some time, and that person will encourage another flock member to betray as well. Then the couple will die._

Oh my God...Voice never _ever _gave out information, right out there, like that.

_What couple?_

_A couple._

I had to think. I sat down at the kitchen table, saw Nudge open her mouth as I held up my hand for her to be silent.

Okay. A couple. Hm...Nudge and Angel were buddies. Total and Angel were pals. Gazzy and Iggy were partners. Me and Fang were best friends...wait. I hit him yesterday, and I am no traitor!

But Fang could be...no! Not possible!

But than again, anything is possible.

Ugh. So darn confusing.

I put my head in my hands and tried to dig deeper, find a lie among us, a truth that was always false...

Nada.

_Wait a minute. Two of my freaking flock will die?!_

Pause. _Yes, Max. Two of the flock will most certainly die. I know who, but I really can't tell you. It would...devastate you._

_More than you are devastating now?!_

_Too much to go after The Gasman, Iggy and Fang._

_So...I have to go to them._

_Yes._

_When? Now?_

_As soon as possible._

* * *

Fang's POV

"Hello, Fang."

I glared at Jeb Batchelder.

"How are you doing? Make any knew recombinants today?" I snarled.

"Fang, you know the iPod you found?"

I narrowed my eyes."How do you know about that -"

"The iPod, Fang."

"Yes. If you want it back, Ig just might give you a piece of the dismembered metal."

Iggy grinned next to me.

"Fang, it was planted by one of the flock, under the orders of the Director."

Silence.

"And how exactly do you expect me to believe that?"

Jeb looked at me sadly, and memories of him with us tugged at my brain.

"By watching and learning, Fang. That's all you need to do."

* * *

**Well...another chapter! I know, I know...you all want to dismember ME for many reasons:**

**1) Not taking the computer with me**

**2) Hooking cliffhangers everywhere**

**3) Being evil and not telling you who the heck dies**

**4) Being incredibly evil by actually threatening to kill someone. Again. Except times two.**

**5) Reminding you of these reasons**

**Anyway, don't come after me with a knife, ok? You guys know how fast I am at updating, so hang tight!**


	6. Watching

**Hi people! Another chapter by yours truly!**

* * *

Chapter Six 

Watching

* * *

Fang's POV 

"Watching and learning, eh? Okay, I will watch you bellow in agony and learn what it takes to snap every bone in your body,"

Jeb narrowed his eyes. I copied him.

"Zat's it! Zey are going in ze dungen!"

Oh.

Bortch walked in, cheery as could be, his face red and his eyes like ugly black beatles.

"Hello, Bortch. How are you today? Plan any more executions? This time am I going to the genetically enhanced gallows?" I snarled.

"Enough! Robots, take zem to de dungon!"

"Enough! Robots, take zem to de dungon!" I mimiced in his voice, thanks to my ability to absorb abilities through touch. And Gazzy just so happened to be touching me through the crate bars.

A Flyboy dragged us out and pulled us down into a room I reconized.

"Ah, back in the ol' death chamber, eh?" I muttered. The Flyboys tossed us to the ground on the white tile and shut the door behind them.

Gaz sniffled and came over, gripping my hand. Iggy listened to his footsteps, trying to figure out where he was.

Just a month before, I had been killed by Omega in this very room. Omega was dead since _I _killed _him, _so...yeah. Wonderful.

I looked around, trying to figure out two things:

One: Why we were here...duh.

Two: Why the heck Bortch called this a dungen. Nothing medivel about this place.

So...we sat there.

Watching.

* * *

Max's POV 

"Max? How are we going to get in this time?"

I pondered on the very same question myself. How were we going to get in the School without explosives or a plan? Beats me.

I looked at Nudge, who had spoken, then at Angel. Total sniffed the ground nonchalantly.

"Max?"

I looked back at Angel, her beautiful blue eyes looking into mine, blonde cornrows beginning to fuzz.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Last time we were in the school, I somehow got something from someone. Like, a code for shutting down Flyboys. I just remembered."

I was surprised, no doubt. "What is it?"

She grinned. "Six sixty-seven. The number of us in the flock and our ages added up together."

"Hey!" Total whined from below, "I am not part of the flock?"

"Unless you have some wings on your person, no. You're part of our family? Sure."

Anyway, I stood out in the clearing a few minutes later, my stomach churning.

The Flyboys all turned to glance at me, their eyes narrowed, red eyes gleaming.

"We will destroy - " they began.

"Six sixty-seven!" I barked, trying to sound as mature as I could.

The robots looked confused, then they made whirring noises and shut down.

Interesting.

Anyway, we ran right past them, into the School. A lot of those schmucks saw us, but Angel made them forget we were here. Until, of course, we ran into Jeb.

"Hello, sweetheart," he smiled at me.

This was just soooo confusing. He's good, he's evil, he's kinda good, now he's evil again. He really needs to settle on something.

"No, Max, I don't need to settle on anything. You need to get yourself to the room they were taken."

"Mind reader, eh? Anyway, what room? And are you talking about my flock?" I snapped.

He was quiet.

"A room," he said at last.

_**The **room._

Oh. That room.

* * *

Fang's POV 

By the way, watching is very boring after a while.

So, just as we were on the brink of going nuts, two Flyboys came in.

"Hey, how are you doing? Ready for some butt-kicking?" I snapped.

"We need Subjects Eight and Ten." the bots droned.

"What, am I not special enough?" I muttered. The Gasman gripped my arm tighter and buried his face into my arm.

"I don't want to go with them," he whispered almost silently.

"I know," I replied.

Iggy made a stubborn face and narrowed his eyes. He walked over and stood next to Gasser.

"No," he said firmly.

"Yes," they droned. Then, before I could blink, they tore Iggy away from our trio and ripped Gaz away from me so hard he screamed and I nearly fell over. Iggy was shouting furiously and Gasman started to cry like there was no hope.

One Flyboy cuffed me in the head, hard, and I fell back, surprised. When I looked up, the Gasman and Iggy were gone.

Leaving me all alone in my death chamber.

Silence.

Now what?

* * *

**Hee hee...I am so evil! Cliffies hanging everywhere! Lol...**

**Anyway, hoped you liked it!**


	7. Learning

**Hi guys! This chapter will reveal the mysterious betrayers, but not the deaths! You have to wait till next chapter! ha ha...I am soooo evil...**

* * *

Chapter 7 

Learning

* * *

Max's POV 

We started walking through endless hallways until I came across the large metal door I had seen through the glass in another room.

Unfortunatly, it had a code.

Fortunatly, we had Nudge.

So, Nudge started pressing numbers, and boom - we were in!

Nudge smiled happily as a female voice chirped "Access Granted," Total barked silently, and Angel smiled beautifully.

So, we got in, expecting our obnoxious boys to be hanging around by their necks to the ceiling, but we found only one thing.

Fang.

"Hey," he muttered, looking at everyone.

"Hi Fang! Why are you always getting captured? Where's -"

Angel cut her off.

"Why are you mad?" she asked.

He shrugged, but glared at me.

"You're in a great mood." I scoffed.

He gave me a look that said, "I haven't forgiven you" and I felt frustrated.

_Maybe if you hadn't lost your temper he wouldn't be giving you a hard time._

_Shut up._

"Where are the other two?" I asked quickly. Fang shrugged.

"Couple of Flyboys came in and dragged them out. Iggy was speaking very fluently in swear, and the Gasman was bawling like there was no tomorrow." He looked a little sad when he mentioned Gazzy, and I realized he wasn't kidding.

"So...what should we do now?" I asked.

_"We should all fall asleep!" _

* * *

Fang's POV 

Ugh...

I woke up bleary eyed and tired, leaning against a cold wall, with some wierd handcuffs and a collar with a LED light around my neck.

Oh.

I looked around. Next to me on the left side Nudge was rubbing her eyes and to the right Max was looking at everything with recognition.

"Where are we?"

"Marian Janssen's office. Says on her desk," Max hissed.

"That physco you were talking about?"

"Yeah, I would think so,"

I stared at the floor, deep in thought. Why were we here? Where was Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel?

"I am right here," said an innocent voice, "And so is _my _flock,"

* * *

Max's POV 

I whirled around an saw Angel, everything sweet but her cold eyes, glaring at all of us.

Before I could speak, she starting talking.

"Remember when I offered to be leader, Max?" she said with an edge of steel. "Well, it was your only chance at a peacful change of leadership. Now I have Gazzy and Iggy with me, and I have the power to get many, many more people on my side."

Whaaa?

"Angel," I snapped. "Enough of this nonsense. You, Iggy, and Gazzy are part of _our _flock, and I have the leader thing covered."

"No you don't Max, I do. I am stronger, better, and more important than you or Fang."

She had said that during our scheme the last time we were here. My throat closed. This was not happening.

"This is no scheme Max, and this is really happening." she glared at me, "Because I feel pity for you, I won't take over your minds, but instead beat you in a fight,"

My stomach churned. What kind of six year old shows pity for a dog, an eleven year old, and two fourteen year olds?

"Me. I show pity for you."

"I bet you are controlling Gaz and Ig right now," snarled Fang.

"Not Iggy. He came to me and Itex on his free will. Gazzy however...well, let's just say I need to practice my mind control,"

I stared at Iggy, who was standing next to Angel and had said nothing since they came in.

"Iggy?"

He looked ashamed of himself, but he toughened up.

"Itex promised me my sight back if I joined Angel and planted that silly iPod everywhere to make you guys all depressed." he snapped. "And guess what? I am seeing you, baby."

Fang narrowed his eyes, came over, and quickly flicked his hand in front of Ig's face. Iggy blinked and snapped his head back to avoid being hit.

Fang glared at Angel with that look he has when of the kids does something really bad and he is going to have authority.

"Angel, you are not leader of half of our flock, and you are going to cut it out now. You are six, for God's sake, and you have shown that you don't know the difference between good and bad. Well, this is very, very bad, and you are just about to cross the line," his voice was cold and firm.

Angel looked bored, which made me mad.

"No, Fang, this is very, very good 'cause I will be a better, stronger, more powerful leader Max or anyone has ever been." she replied. "And you will join me without any control over yourselves."

Speaking of controlling...

I looked at Gazzy. He had a vacant look in his eyes and a blank, empty expression on his face. I had seen Angel control people before, and this was one of those times.

"I don't believe this," whispered Nudge chokingly. Fang put a hand on her shoulder and gave me a look that said "You lay down the law, I'll be the comfort."

"Angel?" whimpered Total. His expression was hurt and he looked so sad it hurt _me _to look at him.

"Total, you are a great dog, but I need only truly useful people on my Flock. You would be some extra weight I need to carry."

Okay, that would have really hurt if I was him. Like, mucho hurt.

My head was reeling, my wrists itched, and I was really hyper all of the sudden. Adrenaline, duh!

"A fight?" Nudge's quiet voice whispered.

Angel smiled, but there was something in her smile that didn't make me feel happy anymore.

"Yes, a fight. A fight we will win."

* * *

**Ha ha! I am soooo evil! HA HA HA!!!**

**To tell y'all the truth, I am not positive who is going to die, exactly. It could be on Team Max or Team Angel, so...watch out!**


	8. Dead

**Hm...ha ha! It is D-Day! Time to die for two of our flock friends! Hee hee...**

* * *

Chapter 8 

Dead

* * *

Fang's POV 

Zoned out again with Angel's mind control, and woke up what seemed like seconds later in my death chamber. Except it may not be mine anymore.

Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy, were across the room by the door, and me, Max, Nudge, and Total at the other. In the room where the flock had watched me die were some whitecoats, including Bortchy, Director, and good ol' Jeb.

Angel grinned evily.

"Time to die," she whispered, and then it all began.

Somehow, we just automatically matched up. Me and Total fought Iggy, Nudge fought Gaz, and Max just so happened to be with Angel.

"It feels sooo good to see again," hissed Iggy, punching me left and right and up and down, and with much more accuracy then I expected. Years of listening to your enemies sock you in the air helped.

"So you can see all those beach bunnies?" I growled back, punching him in the ribs. His breath left in a _whoosh._

I did not want to kill Iggy. He was a brother to me, and I wouldn't bring myself to murder him in the flesh.

But I needed him to realize that evil deeds are repaid.

"Go Boy in Black!" whooped Total, who did nothing but cheer me on. "You were never a good flyer anyway! Too rough and too dangerous!"

"Yeah," he cooed, "And so I can see you _die,"_

I froze for a moment. Iggy wasn't serious...was he?

I couldn't tell, but he knew I would freeze up and kicked me hard in the kidney.

I gasped and buckled over, wanting to puke up my guts. _Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!_

In the fifteen seconds I was recovering, he slugged me hard in the head, five times.

"You..."

_Ow!_

"Are..."

_Ow!_

"Going..."

_Ow!_

"To..."

_Ow!_

"Die!"

_That's it!_

I jumped up and on him, pinning him down. I couldn't believe how weak I was! Was dying a way to strengthen your pain recepters?

I hit him hard, each punch making me feel more and more terrible. Iggy was cursing and shouting, flailing his legs and arms, wailing on me. Finally, he went limp, unconsious but alive.

I stood up and double-checked.

He wasn't dead.

But I still felt incredibly awful.

* * *

Nudge's POV 

I didn't want to hurt Gaz. But I had too.

My plan was to knock him out by kicking him in the ribs a few times, in the stomach and then a final sock in the head.

Didn't work out.

I hit him, hard, in the middle of his chest. He wheezed, and slugged me in the eye. With my good one, I could see Angel glancing at Gazzy whenever she could.

I quickly spun around and kicked him randomly. I felt something soft and realized I had kicked him in the face.

I whirled and saw blood gushing from his nose and an eye beginning to swell. Poor Gasman.

He brought his fist back and hit me in the nose, and I felt it broke...ow, now more blood. Icky blood.

Then Gasman war-whooped and jumped on me. I slammed my head onto the tile, and it really hurt. The Gasman started wailing on me, and before I knew it I found my self thinking: Am I going to die?

Gazzy watched me with a blank look, and the last thing I saw was his fist colliding with my face. And the last thing I thought was how ironic it was to have a completely silent fight.

* * *

Max's POV 

Angel completly surprised me.

"I am going to have Iggy and Gazzy kill them," she whispered. She used mind control to make me slam into a wall, then onto the floor. Ow...

I snuck a glance at the other two. Nudge was looking beat, and Fang look hesitant. Iggy said something to him and he froze, then Iggy kicked him in the stomach and started wailing on him.

"Angel, what have they done to you?" I whispered. Angel kicked me hard in the back of the head, and then she hissed in my ear:

"They told me everything I need to know. They told me what is truly good and what is truly bad, what leaders are really made of, and that I can be so much more then I seem,"

"Angel," I whispered. " How can you do this? You are like a daughter to me, and betrayer or no, I would love you until the end of the world. Fang and Nudge love you just as much. Don't you understand that? Don't you care?"

I looked up and saw her small face go taut, and she tightened her jaw. She gazed at Gazzy, and I turned my head just in time to see Nudge get a slugger in the face and go unconsious.

"This is how you are trying to avoid me? Trying to hurt someone you love to make someone else you love hate you?" I snarled, seeing her bend and brake.

"No," she strained. Then I felt pressure closing around my head, and it was beginning to make my eyes feel sunk.

"Angel, the way you are acting makes me feel like you never loved us," I said quietly. I saw Fang knock out Iggy, and I saw the pain in his eyes as he did it.

Rage filled her eyes and she screeched;

"**_I do!"_**

* * *

Fang's POV

I spun around at Angel's scream, and a lot of things happened at once.

For one thing, I saw Max jerk and pass out.

On another, I heard Gazzy scream. I flipped my head around to see him beginning his descent to the cold tile. I froze, unable to move. In his blue eyes I saw the eight-year old boy who had held my hand, depended on me. I also saw that he knew something. Suddenly his life flashed out of his eyes, and with a cold relization, The Gasman had died.

I was stiff with fear - I'll deny it later - and shock. Gazzy had died? Why?!

Then, without any control, I lifted my foot into the air and kicked Iggy hard in the neck.

Iggy gasped, his eyes wide and looking into mine. His neck was at a crooked angle, and the only thought in my mind was that Gazzy had died. But then when I realized what I had just done, and that I despretely wanted to tell Iggy one last thing, his lips moved.

"I know,"

His voice was strangly quiet, like snowflakes landing on the grass, and I watched with horror as his eyes shut and his breathing stopped.

Oh, my God.

Gazzy was dead, and so was Iggy.

And, my fault or not, I had killed Iggy.

* * *

**Okay, MaxWing seriously wanted to kill me when I told her who died, and I am sure you loyal readers will too. There will be a ninth chapter like the first story, so...yeah.**


	9. Maybe

**Dun dun dun...here it goes, the last chapter in Undivided -**

**WAIT! After you read this, if you want a third one, which will be the last one, vote in your review. I got over a thousand hits in the first story, and only half of that in this story. :( **

**I don't want to write another story if only half of what I got in this story read it. I got other plots, other ideas in mind. I will be happy to continue into the third, but only if I get at least a hundred more hits...**

* * *

Chapter 9 

Maybe

* * *

Fang's POV

No.

This wasn't happening, and I was dreaming, or having some wierd hallucination.

Nudge and Max were unconcious, Iggy and Gazzy were dead, and Total, Angel, and I were standing alone in the room.

"Oh my God..." choked Total from next to me.

I tried to speak, but words weren't coming.

Angel was sobbing quietly in a heap on the floor.

_I'm so confused! I take it all back! I love everyone! I don't want to be leader of a flock! I want Max and Fang and Iggy and Nudge and Gasman and Total!_

I heard a moan from Nudge, so I ran over and shielded her eyes.

"Wha...? Hey, lemme go, you whitecoats..." she mumbled tiredly.

Max was getting up behind me, not saying a word. She looked at Angel, then at the heaps on the floor. Quite honestly, if I wasn't the super-steel person I am and actually seemed like I had a soul, I would have been bawling. If I wasn't that person.

But I'm this person, so I was silent. My thoughts?

_I killed Iggy...I killed Iggy..._

Her thoughts?

_Oh, poor Gaz and Ig. Wonder why they aren't - oh, God!_

Max ran to Gasman and took his pulse, and when she realized that there wasn't any, she pulled him close and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Oh, Gazzy...oh, God..." she was choking out.

"It's all my fault," whispered a voice behind her. "I-I lost control...I killed my brother..."

Angel burst into tears and sobbed, but nobody came over to comfort her.

"What? Gazzy's - " Nudge began, but I put my other hand over her mouth.

"I made Fang kill Iggy..." Angel gasped out through ragged breaths. Her cries automatically made me want to go up and comfort her like I would do, but I was too...just too...I couldn't describe what.

Max went over to Iggy amd saw his neck, look at me to Angel, and began to cry softly.

I hadn't said a freaking word. I couldn't. I wanted to talk, but nothing would come out but air.

There was a voice that filled the room.

"Angel? Subject Eleven? Have you finished off you're targets? What is the death count?" an unfamiliar voice boomed.

"Two," whispered Angel, and for some reason, I was moving out the door with Max and Nudge behind me, carrying Total, without any control at all.

_Just get out of here. _

_Angel! How could -_

_I'm...I'm so sorry and I wish Itex hadn't put this into my head! Oh, I'm so, so sorry! Just run Fang! Run!_

We began to run out of the building, whitecoats ganging up on us, but I butted past them. This was no time. I had to think of what I did. To Iggy.

* * *

Max's POV 

Finally, we made it to the entrance, and left in a rush. Nudge was crying hysterically like me, Fang was silent, and Total was whimpering in his arms.

We ran out, and, with more tears threatening to rip, I poured on the super-sonic speed, as did Fang.

"Fang!" I called a bit later, "We need to get Angel! They can't have my little girl!"

I know I should have said this before, but I had been to busy crying. And still crying.

Fang opened his mouth, but nothing came out. I turned toward him, surprised, but before I knew it, bam - we were home.

Nudge started to sob and ask despretely why Iggy and Gazzy were dead, and through tears I told her, sobbing and crying so hard. God, I had missed them so much when we split a millenium ago, but I always had a dim ray of hope they would come back, but...now? Any light coming our way was flicked off. My crazy, mischevious, sexist boys were gone.

Total cried with her, and Fang was silent. Big whoop.

After an hour, I made them go to bed, even Fang, and he didn't protest. Literally, he didn't say anything.

When I came into Nudge and Angel's room, Total was sleeping in Nudge's arms, and tears still streaked down their faces. It hurt to see them, hurt to see us like this. My boys were gone.

I went into Fang's room, and he was laying quietly on his bed. He glanced at me and continued examining his ceiling with no intrest. It was silent.

"It wasn't your fault, you know." I whispered. Tears streamed down my cheeks.

_But how can I just let it go, Max? Even if it wasn't my fault, I still did it._

Fang was speaking in my head?

_I...I can't talk, Max. I don't know why, but I just can't get the words out. I'm mute._

Great. What the hell, let's add something more depressing.

I left his room without saying anything else, and when I walked into my room I saw the iPod again. Iggy.

I didn't feel like looking at it, didn't feel like looking at anything at all. I just slumped into my bed, all life zapped out of me.

* * *

Fang's POV

I turned on my side and buried my face into my pillow, trying to bellow in frustration but I couldn't. Maybe when Angel lost control I lost the ability to talk.

I didn't know, and at the time I didn't care. Angel confused me, Gasman made me buckle with sadness, and Iggy with the thoughts of murder. Nudge sadden me some, Total had no affect on me, and Max confused me as well.

Was she going to lose it? Was she going to go mental? I didn't know. She had watched three of her flock die, one come back, two betray, and one left behind. Yeesh, the only clean ones here were Total and Nudge.

I sat back on my back.

Maybe one day they will come back, maybe one day we will be altogether without any problems.

Maybe.

* * *

**The End **

* * *

**Okay folks, I know I didn't magically bring back Gazzy and Ig, but...i dunno. I have NO PLOT whatsoever on the third one, and don't give me suggestions. Let my brilliant mind work it our itself.**

**So...read, review, vote, and don't kill me!**


End file.
